Sin dolor no hay ganador
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Debía ganarle al deseo, al pensamiento de sentirse derrotado por el sentimiento de haberse enamorado de ese imbécil, y por la satisfacción que experimentaba al recordarlo sobre sí, y por el hecho de saberse también amado por él. FrUK!


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Esta historia la escribo por amor a su maravillosa creación._

* * *

Algunas velas, música y vino… Sobretodo vino.

Vino en las mesas de noche, vino en la sala de estar, vino en los pasillos lujosos infestados de cuadros ostentosos y de decoraciones, vino en sus cuerpos, en sus pieles ardientes de deseo, que a cada segundo quemaba con tanta fuerza como el mismísimo infierno.

Vino en la esencia de su mirada, en sus ojos azules tan profundos y seductores como él solo que lo compraron con sólo un beso, y que finalmente se había transformado en embestidas, movimientos acelerados y apasionados entre ellos y la cama, cuyo colchón rechinaba al compás de los propios gemidos del inglés, siendo acompañados por los del otro, cuyos ojos ahora se cerraban presa del placer y del pánico que, de una u otra forma, traía la idea de perderlo.

Mas los ojos verdes se mantenían abiertos bajo los azules, con esa profundidad propia de los bosques ingleses y de las esmeraldas que en tiempos de piratería capturaban en los lugares más remotos del nuevo continente.

Y los ojos azul cielo, que otra vez eran testigos de la perturbada calma que el bosque sufría en medio de un mar de locura y de desenfrenado placer y desesperación, de tensión y de ansias por tenerse el uno al otro, entrelazados en alma, mente y corazón.

Como un paisaje; el cielo azul francés asechando al bosque verde inglés.

—_Angleterre…_—Susurraba sensualmente el galo al oído del anglosajón, diciéndole todo… y al mismo tiempo nada. —_Angleterre…_

No era posible explicar todo lo sentido con palabras. Se necesitaba otra cosa para expresarlo, otro lenguaje, ni siquiera el mismísimo lenguaje del amor alcanzaba para describir el extraño sentimiento de plenitud al que lo llevaba Arthur, quien con sus ojos ahora cerrados, ocultaba su verde perdición.

Y juró componer otro idioma para decirle todo lo que sentía, con una delicadeza tan propia de Francia como la torre Eiffel.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello inglés aspirando el aroma de su piel, buscando perderse y camuflarse cada vez más con su esencia y su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se entrelazaban y así la velocidad aumentaba.

Y más jadeos. Jadeos necesitados, insaciables e incesantes, que se mezclaban con el aire que se hacía ya horriblemente pesado en la habitación del francés.

Era imposible respirar otra cosa que no fuera lujuria o el aroma del vino.

Y de pronto los bosques ingleses volvieron a mostrarse con soberbia, exigiendo ser observados por el azul cielo francés. Cuanta ironía, cuanto sarcasmo y burla había en esos ojos y que sin embargo en ese momento no se mostraban, pero sí había orgullo, demandas, amenazas de muerte si es que el ritual de la pasión terminaba.

De un instante a otro, la expresión de Francia cambió y una sonrisa siniestra se mostró: tomó a Inglaterra de la cintura y lo asió contra sí, y se abrazaron buscando todo lo del otro.

La espalda del inglés se arqueaba a cada segundo producto de las embestidas ahora más crudas que las anteriores, al compás de los desesperados gemidos que se escapaban de sus dulces labios.

Mientras Francia parecía en otro mundo. Su rostro se volvió a enterrar en el cuello de Arthur, dejando marchas rojizas, arrastrando sus dientes por la piel de porcelana inglesa, intentando resistir la tentación de morderla, y marcarla para siempre como su pertenencia.

Y ese sentimiento siempre latente en el pecho de Inglaterra, que nunca se había ido, que no lo había abandonado en toda la danza erótica que protagonizaba junto a Francia, parecía tan fuerte como nunca y como siempre. Eso que lo llevó a estar en esa situación, desnudo, con las mejillas encendidas, con los ojos entreabiertos y los labios rojos por tantos besos robados por Francia no era cualquier sentimiento, no era cualquier inquietud.

Se había enamorado…

"¡No…!" Pensó al instante y sin dudarlo ante esa idea. Aquello resultaría humillante: pues enamorarse de ese imbécil francés no podía ser otra cosa más que una idea loca y pasajera.

Pero, para la destrucción de su orgullo y su afán de no perder frente a nada ni a nadie, no era así.

Los ojos de Francia habían sido más fuertes que todo aquello. El placer experimentado en ese momento había sido más poderoso que su sarcasmo al hablar. Los labios de Bonnefoy le quitaron de su boca toda frase irónica para evitar enfrentarse con su realidad.

—_¡France…!_—Gimió satisfecho. Un líquido blanquecino salió de él, manchando ambos abdómenes, y poco faltó para que un jadeo sordo y ronco saliera de la garganta del susodicho, indicando haber alcanzado el clímax tan anhelado, inundando el interior del cuerpo del británico.

Francia se echó hacia atrás, e Inglaterra rodó hacia uno de los lados, quedando de costado.

Fueron eternos minutos los que pasaron, ambos sumidos en el más profundo silencio. Francia miraba el techo como si en él fuera a encontrar quién sabe qué, mientras Inglaterra parecía concentrado en sí mismo y nada más.

Francis giró y abrazó a Inglaterra por detrás, intentando buscar calor en su cuerpo y descansar.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó, casi asustándolo, asesinando el silencio que reinaba hace algunos minutos entre ambos rubios.

Tardó en responder. ¿Qué si sucedía algo? ¡Sucedía de todo! Cuanta confusión asesinando su calma, cuantos fantasmas invadiendo su espacio y sacándole en cara que el hecho de estar allí era una tortura a su testarudez, a su orgullo… ¡Estaba gritando sin palabras lo que ocurría con él cuando recordaba a ese idiota del vino!

Sin embargo era tarde para arrepentirse. Ya todo estaba hecho, y nada podría hacer al tiempo regresar.

—Debo irme. —Contestó, sin responder realmente a la pregunta de Francis. Apartó a Bonnefoy y se puso de pie, buscando su ropa de forma desesperada y sin éxito, como queriendo huir de allí.

—¿Tan pronto? Aún nos queda toda la noche…—Su voz seductora lo hizo enfurecer. Su sangre hirvió hasta el punto de no ver nada delante de él y, con el fuego consumiendo los verdes bosques de sus ojos, se dirigió hacia el francés, colocándose sobre él y estampándolo contra la cama, asesinándolo más cruelmente que antes con los ojos.

—Escúchame bien, imbécil, porque no voy a repetirlo. —Dijo, y poco a poco sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

La verdad era que no quería dejarlo. Pero no podía dejarse ser débil, no podía dejar que ese extraño sentimiento que nació a partir de la seducción de Francia floreciera con tanto descaro dentro de él y se apoderara de sí mismo.

Debía cortar aquello de raíz, o por lo menos intentar hacerlo.

—Olvídate de esto. Lo que acaba de suceder, jamás sucedió. ¡¿Entendiste?

—Sí… Claro. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré, _mon amour_? —Dijo desafiante.

—…

No supo qué responder. Mal que mal, Inglaterra no podía dominar la mente de Francia, ni mucho menos sus deseos.

—_Mon chérie_, no te niegues a ti mismo la felicidad…

—_Shut up._ Esto no tiene nada que ver con la felicidad. — ¡Mentira! Estaba en juego, y bien lo sabía. Mas había algo que ahora era más fuerte. Algo que al momento de caer en el juego de seducción se había apagado casi por completo.

—Claro que sí. —No supo cómo, pero Francia, con una increíble habilidad, lo dedujo.

—No… Y ya basta. Suficiente. —Dijo, saliendo de la cama y buscando su ropa encontrándola con éxito. Se la colocó y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Francia asustado ante la idea de que Inglaterra se fuera. Y para su desgracia, lo que se temía, era lo que sucedería.

"_I'm so sorry, France… But…"_

—Me voy. Ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto. —Ordenó amenazante, mientras giraba la manilla de la puerta.

—¡Espera, Inglaterra…!—Intentó hacer oídos sordos ante esa petición, y, con el dolor de su corazón, giró hacia Francia, y lo miró sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas. Ahora en ese bosque verde llovía, y no era precisamente de alegría, ni siquiera de tristeza.

Era por orgullo, por afán. Nada podía interponerse entre ello y él.

"_But…"_

—_Angleterre…_—Susurró Francia, en medio de la oscuridad, rogándole que se quedara implícitamente.

Pero no podía caer de nuevo…

—_Good bye, France_. —Dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y abandonando el lugar.

* * *

La junta había terminado y todos se disponían a regresar a sus casas. Al momento de ponerse de pie, Francia se acercó a él de inmediato, tomándolo por el brazo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. —Dijo entre una exigencia y una súplica. Inglaterra lo miró a los ojos, y los mismos ya no mostraban el mismo brillo de la noche anterior. Así lo percibió de inmediato el francés.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —Respondió con su característica ironía. Francia sonrió con nostalgia al darse cuenta de que el chico dulce y pasivo de la vez que hicieron el amor había desaparecido, junto con las intenciones de Francia por olvidar lo sucedido.

—Sí. Te me perdiste tú…—Intentó besarlo, pero Arthur fue más rápido y esquivó los labios franceses.

Cuanto le costaba ignorar esos arrebatos de Francis. El deseo de besarlo otra vez y hacerlo allí mismo, en la mesa de las conferencias que hacían con los demás países se lo estaba devorando por dentro, pero bien sabía que aquello no podía ser.

—_Angleterre…_ Por favor _mon amour…_

—_No, France. I'm sorry…_

—¡¿Por qué no? —Preguntó casi fuera de sí, y en ese momento fue cuando Inglaterra vio todo, absolutamente todo.

Debía ganarle al deseo, al pensamiento de sentirse derrotado por el sentimiento de haberse enamorado de ese imbécil, y por la satisfacción que experimentaba al recordarlo sobre sí, y por el hecho de saberse también amado por él…

"_But…"_

Todo se trataba de ganar, de triunfar, de no perder ante sí mismo.

—_Because no pain, no winner…_

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Un FrUK demasiado simple. Tan simple que llega a dejarme desconforme, pero bueno xD_

_Sólo espero haber plasmado bien la idea de orgullo de Inglaterra, y de la insistencia de Francia. Es obvio, ambos se enamoraron. La diferencia está en que para Arthur ello es símbolo de debilidad y poca valoración propia._

_No me queda más que agradecer infinitamente por haber llegado hasta acá leyendo la primera estupidez que publico en esta página xD es un verdadero, VERDADERO honor._

_Nos veremos a la próxima :3_

_Nota: Si hay errores en las mínimas expresiones francesas que puse, lo siento mucho. La única fuente que tenía para ellas era Traductor Google, lo confieso xD no conozco a nadie que sepa francés y sólo pude respaldarme en internet._

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
